The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of polyglycerols, with more than 50% by weight of diglycerol, which are low in cyclic components, by reacting glycerol with chlorohydrins.
A process of this type has already been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,670, by which glycerol is reacted with glycerol .alpha.-monochlorohydrin in the presence of concentrated alkali at elevated temperature to form a mixture of polyglycerols. This process has the disadvantage of a relatively long reaction time and a high proportion of polyglycerols. Moreover, after conclusion of the reaction the reaction mixture has to be worked up with lower aliphatic alcohols.
Data concerning the yields of polyglycerols achieved or the content of cyclic components in the latter are not given.